In the Silence
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: None of them knew. Mark couldn't blame them of course, he's been deaf since the accident when he was four, he's gotten pretty well at knowing what someone's saying despite not being able to hear them. But then again, there are moments when he just doesn't know what the hell's going on. Full Summary Inside! Rated M Just in case. DEAF MARK-CENTRIC [Angel lives]
1. Chapter 1

**In the Silence**

* * *

Summary: None of them knew. Mark couldn't blame them of course, he's been deaf since the accident when he was four, he's gotten pretty well at knowing what someone's saying despite not being able to hear them. But then again, there are moments when he just doesn't know what the hell's going on and he can't see any of their mouths to see what they're saying, or when he can see but just can't understand them...maybe he wasn't that good at it but he's made it this far.

* * *

Character(s): Mark C, Roger D, Tom Collins, Maureen J, Joanne J, Mimi M, Angel D. S, Benny C. the third, other characters will be mentioned.

* * *

Warning(s):Deafness, being oblivious, slurs, idiots, cursing, HIV, AIDS, blood, getting drunk, illegal activities, randomness, bit of OC-ness, ALIVE ANGEL EVERYBODY, panic attacks, anxiety, crying, throwing up, getting sick, accidents, mentions of past abuse, past character death, MAYBE future character death, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

ALL SIGNING IS IN ENGLISH TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ.

* * *

"Talking"

 _"In another language"_

 **Signing**

* * *

None of them knew. Mark couldn't blame them of course, he's been deaf since the accident when he was four, he's gotten pretty well at knowing what someone's saying despite not being able to hear them. But then again, there are moments when he just doesn't know what the hell's going on and he can't see any of their mouths to see what they're saying, or when he can see but just can't understand them...maybe he wasn't that good at it but he's made it this far.

Now if only he could make it through this Christmas without any incidents.

Already missing the warmth of his covers, Mark hurried to the coffee pot and poured himself some while sighing as the heat engulfed the mug thus warming his cold hands.

"Stupid fucking weather..." Mark muttered darkly, glaring out the windows at the still heavily falling snow. It was already December 23 and not only did he have to go into work in about fifteen minutes, but everyone had planned on coming over to hangout for a bit before heading out to the Life Café.

Mark knew there was a chance of them coming over before he finished work, but then again Collins and Angel were going to a Life Support meeting today and Roger would be heading down to Mimi's apartment while Maureen and Joanne spent the day together. So there was a chance none of them would actually be meeting at the loft.

Mark yelped the moment someone clapped him on the shoulder, almost making him drop his mug. Spinning around he saw Roger standing a few feet away with his hands raised warily.

"Whoa man, you okay?"

Blinking and realizing what just happened, Mark felt an embarrassed flush raise up in his cheeks.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying much attention and you startled me." Mark shrugged awkwardly.

"Right," Roger said shaking his head, "Anyway, I'm heading down to Mimi's. Wanna come?"

"What and watch you two make out all day?" Mark snorted, "No thanks. Besides I have work today."

"What? Seriously? Don't they like give you Christmas break or something?"

"Usually employees are supposed to be the ones to request off, but I'm Jewish remember? Don't really do the whole celebrating Christmas thing." Mark said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait." Roger looked shocked, "You don't celebrate Christmas?!"

"Uh, no?" Mark tilted his head, "Roger you've known I'm Jewish for years. I've never celebrated Christmas before."

"I thought that was just because we didn't have the money!"

"Okaaaay well," Mark turned away from Roger and wrapped his scarf around his neck and grabbed his camera and lifted his bike over his shoulder before heading out, "I'm off to work, have fun making out with your girlfriend!" Since he had his back to Roger and couldn't see his mouth, Mark had no idea if Roger responded or not.

It didn't really matter though, he doubted Roger actually wanted him to come anyway.

Walking down the stairs and waving goodbye to Mimi who had just opened her apartment door, Mark set his bike down on the sidewalk and made sure his camera was hooked on nice and tight before turning it on and then peddling off through the street towards Buzzline.

He could still remember the look on Alexi's face when she was reading his resume and saw the part where he was inclined to write down his deafness. He remembers how her head snapped over to look at him and how she opened her mouth then shut it repeatedly as though she wanted to say something but didn't. He remembers how Alexi almost let Joanne in on this little secret of his and how she desperately wanted to say something only to not know how to do so. He remembers the odd looks Joanne kept sending him even after the went back out to Maureen and headed back to the loft. He remembers heading back into Buzzline for his first day of work and getting called into Alexi's office, he remembers how she wrote down everything she said and kept apologizing. He remembers how it took a week of working together for Alexi to stop treating him like some damned invalid and to get her to stop writing every little thing down, though he admits it did help him quite a bit, now things were finally normal between them. They could even be called friends now.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mark looked to the side as he rode down the street about a block now away from Buzzline just in time to see a car speeding his way. With no time to move out of the way, Mark barely managed to turn his bike fast enough to avoid getting hit head on. Instead the car smashed into the back of his bike, causing it to spin widely before flinging him off onto the concrete and smacking his head hard enough that he must've blacked out for a few minutes because next thing he knew he was laying on his back with a crowd of people leaning over him.

It seemed the moment he opened his eyes everyone tried speaking to him all at once, he was much to dizzy to bother trying to read all of their lips.

So instead of trying to read their lips he called out to them insisting he was fine, the car and it's driver were no where in sight, and despite how dizzy and suddenly nauseous he felt Mark scrambled to his feet and over to his bike hoping to god it was salvageable. And that when he was unconscious nobody tried to steal his camera.

Thankfully the damage wasn't to bad, he wouldn't be able to ride it the rest of the way to work plus he'd definitely need a new tire for sure, and his camera was still there...still filming everything. He'd have to get rid of that film before any of the others saw it, knowing them they'd probably freak out over nothing.

Sighing, Mark stood his bike up and was about to start walking off towards Buzzline when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist. Startled Mark looked to see who was grabbing him and was surprised to see Gordon from the Life Support meeting standing next to him looking panicked.

"Gordon? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mark asked in concern.

"Me?!" Gordon's eyes widened, "I wasn't the one who just got hit by a car!"

"What?" Mark said confused before realization dawned on him, "Oh. Oh! I'm fine! Really."

"You're bleeding." Gordon gestured helplessly towards his own forehead, and Mark slowly brought his own hand up to his forehead and was shocked to see blood on his fingers. Mark also understood way Gordon didn't try to stop the bleeding himself, everyone at the Life Support meeting and even his own friends were afraid to get near anyone who was god-forbid bleeding in fear of infecting them with their 'contaminated' blood.

"...It's okay," Mark said slowly, "Head wounds bleed a lot even from the tiniest scrap. I really am fine Gordon."

Gordon didn't look convinced.

"Look if it makes you feel any better I'll stop by the clinic and get checked after work okay?"

Gordon still didn't look to happy but eventually nodded before saying, "Fine. But I'm walking you to your job and then I'm coming with you to the clinic."

"You don't need-"

"Mark I'm going whether you want me to or not." Gordon said glaring at Mark.

Mark sighed and started walking towards Buzzline with Gordon right by his side. It was a slow process getting to Buzzline, Mark had to keep stopping due to dizziness and he was having trouble reading Gordon's lips so the trip was made in silence, on Mark's part at least.

Not even stepping a foot into the office Mark suddenly found himself crowded around for the second time that day, but this time instead of complete strangers, it was his co-workers.

"Mark!" Alexi came running towards him, "Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?!"

Opening his mouth to answer, Mark stopped himself just in time as Gordon had already began to answer Alexi's question.

"He got hit by a car on his way to work and he was refusing to go to the hospital."

Mark felt the need just then to speak up, "I said I'd go after work, even though I said I'm fine."

Alexi whirled on him like a cheetah attacking it's prey, "Are you kidding me?! You wouldn't have lost your job for not coming in! Go! Now! You know what? Fuck it. I'm driving you."

Just as fast as Alexi appeared, she was gone again. Presuming to go get her car keys.

Mark groaned loudly, or he hoped so, and mock-glared at Gordon, "Now look at what you've done. You've unleashed the mother hen." Ever since she stopped acting so oddly about his deafness, Alexi had become strangely protective of Mark.

"Shut it Mark, no complaining." Alexi said before raising a brow at Gordon, "Well? Are you coming with us?"

"Ah. Uh, yeah. Sorry."

Despite feeling a bit embarrassed about doing so, Mark told Alexi to take him to free clinic about three blocks away. It took the entire ride there for Mark to convince Gordon to let Alexi drop him off at the schools he'd make it in time for the Life support meeting, it took equally as long to convince Gordon not to tell anyone about what happened with the promise of telling him what the Doctor had to say.

"Thank fuck." Mark muttered sliding down in the backseat of Alexi's car. Mark looked up at Alexi when she turned in her seat to get his attention, she must've said something but he wasn't looking at her to know what she said.

 **Mark are you alright?**

Smiling Mark signed back at her, **I'm fine, just didn't want Gordon worrying or telling anyone.**

 **Why?**

 **They'd worry over nothing.**

 **It might not be nothing.**

 **Optimistic much?**

 **Sorry.**

 **It's fine Alexi. I know what you meant.**

Biting her lip but not signing anything back Alexi turned back around and drove the rest of the way to the clinic.

* * *

"Hey what was up with Mark today?" Mimi suddenly asked as she ran her fingers through Roger's hair. They were laying on the small couch in her apartment and had been for the entire day.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Mimi sat up, "I said hi to him earlier and he said hi back and all but he seemed distracted? I dunno, it just seemed like something was up."

"The hell if I know?" Roger scowled, "I invited him to hang out with us but he said he had to get to work and left even though I was still talking to him!"

"Maybe...maybe he had something due at Buzzline and didn't get to finish it in time?"

Roger shrugged and that was at the talking that evening consisted of until it was time to go meet everyone either at the loft or at Life Café.

"Didn't we say we'd all meet up at the loft?" Mimi said as she followed her boyfriend down the steps.

"Well probably, but we'd all just end up meeting at the Life Café anyway so lets just go there. Besides, everyone's coming over tomorrow for Christmas Eve, and getting drunk off our asses into Christmas." Roger smirked and put his arm around Mimi as they stepped out into the cold.

"Yeah," Mimi laughed.

Life Café hadn't changed at all since they were last there, the only difference was the place was now covered in holiday decorations.

"Told you." Roger whispered into Mimi's ear as they sat their group of friends all sitting together in the back corner of the joint.

Giggling Mimi shoved Roger away and rushed forward to give each of her friends a hug. Roger kept smiling as he walked up to the ground but it slowly faded as he noticed one thing.

Mark wasn't here.

Almost as though reading his mind, Collins looked over at Roger and shrugged, "I don't know man, I haven't seen him all day."

"Is Mark not coming?" Joanne asked.

"He knows we're meeting up tonight. He's the one who reminded me yesterday!" Roger said.

"Maybe he's just running late?" Mimi suggested.

"He better get here, I have an idea for a new protest and need to talk to him about the equipment!" Maureen huffed.

"Relax hon," Joanne said wrapping her arm around Maureen's waist.

"Oh he's probably filming all the decorations!" Angel smiled, "He'll be here."

And so they waited.

They ordered food.

Ate all of it then ordered some for Mark, and waited some more.

It wasn't until the owner kicked them out due to it being closing time that they realized Mark wasn't going to show.

The walk from the café back to the loft was in silence. Nobody had anything to say, walking up to Mark and Roger's apartment all of them wondered why Mark never showed up.

Flinging open the apartment door Roger was barely in the loft for a minute before making a beeline straight to Mark's bedroom.

The others watched in silence from the living room as Roger walked back out of Mark's room confused before walking to the bathroom and then even to his own room before coming back into the living room.

"What's up?" Collins asked flopping down onto the old worn-out couch and pulling a giggling Angel down into his lap.

"Mark's not here." Roger said confused.

"What?"

"He's not here?" Maureen repeated, "Then were the hell is he?"

Nobody answered because none of them knew where their friend was. All of them sat down with Collins and Angel on the couch with Maureen and Joanne sharing a armchair and Roger sharing the other one with Mimi. At some point all of them must've fallen asleep because next thing they all knew they were woken up by the door opening and closing loudly.

Angel, clearly the morning person, was the most awake and watched Mark stumble in and set down his bike before turning towards them causing Angel to gasp. Loudly.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Collins jolted to awareness as Angel suddenly flung off the couch and flew towards the door, "Angel what're you- HOLY SHIT!"

The others were all fully awake now and staring at Collins oddly before following his gaze and seeing Mark standing there with a huge thing of gauze taped to his forehead, paler then normal, with splotches of blood on his clothes and swaying on the spot.

"Sweetie are you alright? What happened?!" Angel asked frantically grabbing Mark by his shoulders but quickly letting go when he winced and also as so not to touch any of the blood.

Mark squinted at Angel before slowly answering, "...m'fine...just tired."

"What the fuck Mark did you get mugged?!" Roger exclaimed loudly but frowned when Mark didn't answer him.

"Mark? Mark, Roger's talking to you." Mimi said from where she stood next to Angel.

"Wha?" Blinking at Mimi, Mark looked around until his gaze landed on Roger, "What'd you say?"

"Uh," Roger's brows knitted together, "I asked if you got mugged."

Slowly Mark shook his head no and pointed at his bike for them all to look at.

It looked the same until you got to the back half, the back tire was entirely deflated and the metal all twisted with a few wires hanging out of place.

"I got hit by a car." Mark yawned and walked past all of them with a slight limp. It wasn't until Mark's bedroom door had already shut that any of them realized what he just told them.

"OH MY GOD!" Maureen screeched.

Collins, Mimi and Angel all couldn't take their eyes off of the damage done to Mark's bike, in their minds they could only imagine what happened.

"He got hit by a car?" Joanne whispered in horror, her eyes wide.

Roger ignored all of them and ran towards Mark's room and flung the door open just to see Mark still in his blood covered clothes passed out on top of his blankets. Frustrated that he couldn't get any answers or check if his friend was alright, Roger slowly shut Mark's door and walked back over to the others.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter~!**

 **And yep! Marks Deaf! And has been since a traumatic accident from when he was younger which will be addressed in future chapters.**

 **Reviews lead to updates d-(^_^)z**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Silence**

* * *

Summary: None of them knew. Mark couldn't blame them of course, he's been deaf since the accident when he was four, he's gotten pretty well at knowing what someone's saying despite not being able to hear them. But then again, there are moments when he just doesn't know what the hell's going on and he can't see any of their mouths to see what they're saying, or when he can see but just can't understand them...maybe he wasn't that good at it but he's made it this far.

* * *

Character(s): Mark C, Roger D, Tom Collins, Maureen J, Joanne J, Mimi M, Angel D. S, Benny C. the third, other characters will be mentioned.

* * *

Warning(s):Deafness, being oblivious, slurs, idiots, cursing, HIV, AIDS, blood, getting drunk, illegal activities, randomness, bit of OC-ness, ALIVE ANGEL EVERYBODY, panic attacks, anxiety, crying, throwing up, getting sick, accidents, mentions of past abuse, past character death, MAYBE future character death, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

ALL SIGNING IS IN ENGLISH TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ.

* * *

"Talking"

 _"In another language"_

 **Signing**

* * *

Mark groaned as he woke up with a headache which he was pretty sure developing into a migraine. Rolling onto his side he snatched his glasses off of the floor and grimaced at how such little movement caused his head to hurt so much more.

It didn't help that memory of the nightmare he just had was lingering on his mind.

Ever so slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position and waited until the room stopped spinning before attempting to get to his feet. Key word being attempted. The first try he couldn't even get up, the second try he fell back down but on the third try he managed to stay standing...albeit a bit unsteadily. Mark grinned in triumph but that grin was quickly wiped away and replaced with a startled yelp as he looked up just to see Roger standing right in front of him.

"Whoa, jumpy much?" Roger smirked though if one looked close enough they'd be able to see that the smirk was forced as was Roger's nonchalance persona.

"Roger?" Mark squinted, "What're you? Uh...what?"

"Well apparently I'm the only one of us who can form proper sentences in the morning."

"Give me a break Rog," Mark rolled his eyes but instantly regretted it, "I have a concussion."

"Wait what?" Rogers whole demeanor shifted, "What the fuck do you mean you have a concussion?!"

"Err...Exactly that?"

"Oh haha. Mind telling me what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday? I told you guys last night, I got hit by a car."

"Yeah I got that." Roger snapped, "I want to know how the hell it happened!"

"Usually it means a car fucking hit me while I was riding my bike and I fucking flew off it okay?!"

"Well why the hell weren't you paying any goddamn attention?!"

Mark opened his mouth to fire back some sort of retort but froze. He didn't know what to say without letting it slip that he was deaf.

"Mark!"

"J-Just...damnit it doesn't matter Rog! I got hit! I'm fine!"

"The hell it doesn't, you could've died!"

"Well I didn't!" Mark snapped stubbornly.

Scowling Roger's eyes narrowed in on Mark in anger.

"You...fuck. I can't deal with this right now." Shaking his head Roger turned and stalked out of Marks room. The moment Roger was gone from sight Mark felt panic begin to swell up inside of him. He fucking knew if the others found out they'd treat him differently but was lying to his friends really worth angering them? Damnit!

Stumbling out his bedroom Mark called after Roger but was ignored as Roger all but ran out of the loft, feeling confused and more than a little hurt Mark ignored the startled looks and attempts at conversation as the others had apparently woken up from falling asleep in the living room. Turning Mark ran back into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, the lock was old and worn down but thankfully still worked.

Flopping back down on his bed Mark closed his eyes and hoped that maybe he could just sleep the day away and pretend it never existed...or yesterday for that matter.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Collins asked with wide eyes.

"I-I don't...I don't know but," Mimi bit her lip, "They both looked pretty upset..."

"Uh no." Maureen snorted, "Roger looked angry and Marky looked like a kicked puppy."

"Maybe one of us should try talking to them..." Angel suggested hopefully.

"I'll go find Roger and talk to him." Mimi said standing up and patting down any wrinkles in her clothes, "He couldn't have gotten to far."

"I'll talk to Mark then." Angel smiled and patted Collins knee, "Honey why don't you head home? I'll be back later."

"Alright Sweet-cheeks." Collins kissed Angel briefly on the lips, "Come on you two!"

Maureen pouted at being left out of the 'gossip' but willingly followed Joanne out of the loft with Collins leading the way and Mimi following as well.

"Right..." Angel said to herself once everyone was gone, "Now to find out what happened and cheer Mark up..."

Steeling herself for the upcoming conversation Angel walked over to Mark's bedroom door and gently knocked on it before calling out, "Mark? Sweetheart I want to talk, can you open up?"

Also immediately afterwards Angel mentally beat herself up for momentarily forgetting that Mark probably needed his sleep especially if he was badly injured, and if him and Roger just fought then she doubted Mark wanted to talk to anyone right now.

Sighing to herself Angel tried the door knob and was shocked to find it locked. In all the time she's spent at the loft since meeting everyone not once has she ever known Mark to lock his bedroom door. Knowing there was nothing she could do now, Angel settled back down on the couch to wait for Mark to come out on his own and then she'd be able to talk to him. Hopefully resting would make him much more willing to talk.

* * *

Mimi shuddered slightly against the frigid air assaulting her from every which way. She wasn't sure the exact time but she knew she's been searching for Roger for almost an hour at most. Roger better hope she found him soon otherwise she'll beat the hell outta him for making her walk out in this weather. Walking past the Life Café Mimi froze when she saw a shaggy blonde-haired man standing not to far ahead in a familiar leather jacket.

"Roger!"

Stalking towards him Mimi grabbed her boyfriends shoulder and gently forced him to turn towards her.

"Roger what happened?"

"What do you mean?" roger asked calmly, but Mimi could tell he was still upset over something, it was obvious to anyone that by looking at Roger's stiff posture he was angry and didn't want to talk to anyone right now but Mimi didn't care, her boyfriend was upset and angry and one of her close friends were upset and most likely locked in his bedroom. She wanted answers, she'll get them now.

"Don't pull that card with me! I know you and Mark fought about something before you stormed out of the apartment!" Mimi said narrowing her eyes, "So you're going to tell me what the hell happened, then we're going to head back to the loft and you're going to talk to Mark."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Roger scowled.

"Because if you don't then are you two seriously just going to ignore each other now? Roger he's hurt!"

"I know that! He seriously couldn't just fucking answer me and tell me what the hell happened?!" Roger yelled angrily.

"Roger are you kidding me?" Mimi asked incredulously, "Your best friend got hit by a car and you yell at him for not telling you how it happened! Did you stop to think that maybe he doesn't want to think about it, or maybe he's scared to relive it?! You should've just asked him how hurt was he and if you could do anything to help!"

Roger froze and looked back at Mimi with wide eyes before muttering a quiet, "Fuck!" before taking off running back towards the loft with a smug Mimi running after him.

* * *

For almost an hour Angel sat on the couch staring at Mark's bedroom door mentally willing it to open already, but sadly she did not have some type of superpower so the door remained shut.

Pouting slightly, Angel stood up and was about to move towards Mark's door to try and get him to open it again when it suddenly flew open of it's own accord and Mark stumbled out of his room with his skin paler then usual and clutching at his forehead while grimacing in pain.

"Mark?" Angel said rushing towards him, "Mark are you okay?"

Mark's head snapped up and his glazed over blue eyes bore into Angels. Slowly he spoke, "Toilet...gonna puke."

Not wasting any time, Angel maneuvered Mark around and pushed him towards the bathroom just in time for Mark to collapse to his knees and begin throwing up. Angel's concern grew when she saw Mark didn't have anything in his stomach to puke up, and spent the next few minutes kneeling there dry heaving into the toilet bowl.

"Sweetie are you alright?"

Angel frowned when she received no response, instead Mark crossed his arms over the toilet and laid his head down on them, panting heavily. Gingerly she reached out and shook Mark's shoulder, Mark sluggishly lifted his head and started at her.

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"...Headache...got a concussion...hurts..." Mark mumbled blinking tiredly.

"A concussion?" Angel's eyes widened out of the corner of her eye she saw Mimi and Roger standing in the doorway to the bathroom both of them staring at Mark worriedly, "How badly were you hurt?"

"Mmh...Concussion, cut m'head. Needed stitches, cuts on arms and legs...needed stitches on my leg...bruised ribs...I think that's it?" Mark said closing his eyes and leaning against the wall by the toilet as he slid down to sit on the floor.

"You're hurt that badly?!" Mimi gasped.

"Mark?" Roger frowned moving towards his friend, Roger kneeled down and shook Mark's shoulder, "Maaark. You okay man?"

"Umm...I-I think he fell asleep." Angel blinked cocking her head to the side.

"What?" Roger looked over at Angel then back at Mark, "No way...he actually fell back asleep!"

"Should we move him to the couch?" Mimi asked nervously, "Can we move him? He said he has bruised ribs..."

Roger bit his lip, "...If we're careful I think we can move him?" Roger eyed the bloody clothes Mark was still wearing, "Should I change him though? He's still wearing these clothes...plus they have blood on them."

"He should be changed, wearing that isn't exactly sanitary." Angel agreed, "Come on, I'll help you. Mimi could you set up Mark's bed instead? It's bound to be comfier than the couch."

"Yeah!" Mimi rushed out of the bathroom and right to Mark's room eager to help her friend.

Leaning past Roger and Mark Angel flushed the toilet and told Roger, "Watch him real quick? I'll go find something for him to wear."

"A-ah, yeah. Okay."

Watching Angel leave the bathroom, Roger turned and looked down at his friends face. When Mark slept he looked so much...younger, though he didn't want to admit it, it scared Roger seeing Mark like this. He was so use to seeing Mark constantly moving around either filming, working, or looking after him or the others.

"Roger?" Roger looked away from Mark's pale face to see Angel had come back and was staring at him, "Honey are you okay?"

"What?" Roger blink, then let out a dry laugh, "I'm not who you should be asking that. Fuck Angel, he got hit by a fucking car!"

"I know..." Angel moved forward and pulled Roger into a tight side hug, "But he's going to be just fine. Wait and see."

Roger didn't really believe that, but he didn't want to not believe it either so he nodded and together with Angel he set about undressing an unconscious Mark who would surely be mortified when he woke up. That thought alone caused Roger to chuckle. Almost as though reading his mind, Angel shot him a stern look and told him,

"Don't you dare give him grief about this."

"Yes ma'am." Roger mock saluted causing Angel to crack a grin which immediately disappeared and was replaced with a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, then followed Angel's line of sight towards Marks bare chest where he had just finished pulling Mark's shirt off over his head. Roger felt his own eyes go wide as he saw the bandages wrapped tightly around Marks torso and the small cuts all over his arms. But Roger swore his heart much have stopped when he saw the scars all across Mark's wrists and then the scar Roger could see peeking out from underneath the bandages on his side.

"What the fuck?" Roger said, he own hand slowly moving forward to trace one of the scars on Mark's arms, "What the actual fuck?!"

"Roger..." Angel gulped, "They...they look old...he couldn't have done it recently..."

"That doesn't change the fact that he did it at all!"

"Ro-"

"No Angel!" Roger yelled, "Why the fuck would he even fucking do this in the first place?!"

"What's going on?"

Angel and Roger looked over at Mimi who just walked into the bathroom.

"His bed's made...oh my god!" Mimi's eyes widened as she caught side of Mark's arms under Roger's hands, "What...?"

"The hell if I know!" Roger said moving away from Mark, causing Angel to have to hold him up herself.

"Roger!" Angel uncharacteristically snapped, "I know you're upset or mad, whatever. But sweetheart Mark still needs our help, if this bothers you too much to help then get out and Mimi will have to help me!"

Roger hesitated, clearly thinking over what Angel said before moving back towards her to take some of Mark's weight off of her.

"Thank you." Angel said quietly before looking over at Mimi, "We won't discuss this now. Mark's hurt and we need to focus on helping to him heal, this conversation can wait until after he's all better. Agreed?"

"...fine." Roger scowled, he had a feeling he'd be doing a lot of that lately.

"O-Okay." Mimi nodded, "I'll just...wait out here."

Silently Angel and Roger finished helping Mark change his clothes, each passing minute growing tenser as they saw more of Mark's injuries and old scars scattered across his skin. They both silently felt guilt crash over them as they couldn't help but become curious about what the scars were from.

Hopefully it wouldn't take to long for Mark to get better...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter!**

 **Please review and let me know what you all thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Silence**

* * *

Summary: None of them knew. Mark couldn't blame them of course, he's been deaf since the accident when he was four, he's gotten pretty well at knowing what someone's saying despite not being able to hear them. But then again, there are moments when he just doesn't know what the hell's going on and he can't see any of their mouths to see what they're saying, or when he can see but just can't understand them...maybe he wasn't that good at it but he's made it this far.

* * *

Character(s): Mark C, Roger D, Tom Collins, Maureen J, Joanne J, Mimi M, Angel D. S, Benny C. the third, other characters will be mentioned.

* * *

Warning(s):Deafness, being oblivious, slurs, idiots, cursing, HIV, AIDS, blood, getting drunk, illegal activities, randomness, bit of OC-ness, ALIVE ANGEL EVERYBODY, panic attacks, anxiety, crying, throwing up, getting sick, accidents, mentions of past abuse, past character death, MAYBE future character death, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

ALL SIGNING IS IN ENGLISH TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ.

* * *

"Talking"

 _"In another language"_

 **Signing**

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Seeing those scars on someone was enough to terrify anyone but seeing them on Mark of all people? It made Roger want to pull on his hair and scream at the world. Mark was the stronger one out of the two of them. He wasn't supposed to have a secret like this, Roger was self-destructive as is Mark shouldn't be too. Just acknowledging that Mark was or had been...suicidal brought up to many unpleasant memories.

Roger tried to do what Angel said, he tried to forget about it and focus on helping Mark get better.

It worked...for a few days at least. Now with tomorrow being New Years Day and Mark looking a little bit better (Most of his bruises had faded and his stitches were taken out, the only concern was his still sore ribs and he still showed signs of a concussion but the local clinic said he was getting better).

Now seeing Mark walking around the loft without hunching over in pain or needing assistance, Roger couldn't help but observe his friend. He couldn't help but notice how Mark seemed to only wear long sleeves, how he always excluded himself from the group and was always fucking filming everything. Of course, Roger knew all of this about Mark before, but now seeing all of it and how...how normal everything seemed to be it pissed him off. It also put a lot of things into perspective.

Mimi and Angel kept shooting him worried looks all day today. Roger knew he was being obvious about how angry he felt, but to be honest he didn't really give a fuck.

"Everyone ready to head out!" Maureen yelled excitedly.

Today they were all going to go out and celebrate the New Years in Times Square.

Loud cheers from the rest of the Bohemians answered her, from everyone but Roger and Mark.

Clearly Angel and Mimi noticed this, so while Maureen pulled Joanne out the door and Angel left with Collins, Mimi blocked the door and stopped either Mark or Roger from leaving.

"OK!" Mimi said loudly clapping her hands, "The two of you are going to stay here and talk about whatever the fuck is bothering the both of you," Though Mimi was sure she knew exactly was on Roger's mind at least, "Then once the both of you made up, you can come meet the rest of us at Times Square."

Spinning on her heel Mimi slammed the door shut behind her effectively leaving behind Roger and Mark who both stood there in absolute silence.

Finally just as the tense silence was nearing the five minute mark, Mark spoke up, "So...why're you so pissed off at me?"

Snapping his head up Roger glared at Mark, "What?"

Scoffing Mark rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, ever since I didn't tell you how I got hit by a fucking car you've been acting like you'd like nothing better then to punch me!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!" Mark snapped, "What're you still pissed I didn't tell you how I got hit? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"What? No!"

"No what?!"

"That's not why-I mean it was but that's not it anymore!"

"Then what the hell is it?!"

"YOU!"

"I-" Mark stumbled back away from Roger, "What?"

"You." Roger gritted out, "I'm fucking pissed at you because of you."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does!" Roger yelled, "I'm pissed because of your fucking arms okay?!"

Roger opened his mouth prepared to yell but snapped his jaw shut when he saw how Mark unexpectedly flinched back and crossed his arms tightly over his chest all the while gradually getting paler.

Mark muttered something but Roger couldn't hear him.

"What?"

Receiving no response Roger gripped Mark's chin and forced him to look him in the face.

"What did you say?"

Roger let go of Mark and took a step back at the sudden icy look on Mark's face.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mark snarled pushing Roger's chest causing him to stumble.

"What the hell!" Roger yelled, but was ignored as Mark suddenly took off running towards his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Mark!"

"Damnit Mark! Open the fucking door!" Roger yelled feeling scared now that Mark wasn't in his sight.

"MARK!" Pounding on the door Roger finally tried the door knob and only felt the teeniest bit guilty that it broke so easily under his hand as he began pulling on it as hard as he possible could. Flinging the door open Roger was greeted with a sight he did not expect nor know how to respond too...Mark was...he was curled up in a ball...crying, tucked inside of his open closet.

"Mark?" Stumbling, Roger slowly walked towards his friend and dropped down to his knees, "Mark? Mark what's wrong?"

Mark shook his head frantically and lean back, away from Roger.

"Mar-" Roger cut himself off as the moment his hand connected his Mark's shoulder, Mark flinched away from him and curled up into an even tighter ball.

Holding his hands up Roger said slowly, feeling more than a little hurt by Mark's reaction, "Mark it's okay. I wasn't going to hurt you or anything."

Mark shook his head again as he stared at Roger intently, "Why the fucking hell did you have to remind me?!"

"W-What?"

Mark's hands each slowly went to cover the opposite wrist as he practically hissed, "I haven't cut, not since April. I stopped because of what she did! Why...Why the hell did you have to bring it up? Why did you have to remind me about them!"

"Why do you have them?!" Roger said back just as vehemently, trying to ignore the sudden guilt threatening to swallow him whole.

Mark shook his head again and looked down.

"No. Hey, no look at me!" Roger gripped Mark's chin and forced him to look back up at him, "Tell me why you have them!"

"No." Mark whispered, hoarsely.

"Mark," Roger's eyes narrowed, "Tell me."

"No!" Mark's breathing seemed to quicken and Roger wasn't really sure what he should do. Eventually he settled on letting go and Mark took the opportunity to hide his face in his knees.

Roger had the feeling he had screwed up. Big time.

* * *

 **Hmm shorter then I would've liked but I hope you guys enjoyed the update anyway.**

 **Review and tell me what you think should be added~!**


End file.
